


Chefe

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Não era mais uma questão de ser chefe disso ou daquilo."





	Chefe

Não era mais uma questão de ser chefe disso ou daquilo. Não pertencia mais àquela organização quase falida, fato, e como todo membro que sai de um corpo, a dor ficava ali como um membro fantasma sempre disposta a pulsar nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Aquela propaganda enganosa enviada ao endereço novo, de forma errônea bem sabia, pois jurava que ex-membros eram displicentemente apagados, fez o pulsar mais forte que gostaria.   

As palavras no papel, tão sem intenções, feriram, feriram e feriam ao ponto de quase matar.

E na mente só passava aquele ditado “de boas intenções o inferno está cheio”.


End file.
